Just Another Normal Story
by I'mGoode
Summary: Just read it.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Sorry about not updating Summer of Cavan, but I'm on vacation and I left my notebook with the story in it at home. I'm actually bored right now so I decided "What the heck, I'll make a new story and worry about the other story when I'm home." That leads me to a story about them being normal and going to Roseville High School. Yes, I'm very aware it is kind of unoriginal and I wasn't going to do it because too many people are doing it already, but oh well. **

Prologue

Cammie POV

I finished packing the rest of my stuff into boxes. Standing up, I took one last look around my empty room. This is the last time I will ever be in this room.

After I got in trouble at my old school, my mom thought it was a good idea to move in with my cousin Grant. Apparently Grant is supposed to keep me from making the 'wrong choices' again. So now I'm moving to a new city in a new house where I have to attend a new school.

You see, here is a little bit about Grant. He's funny. I mean he can brighten anyones day and even for me it's hard to not smile when I'm mad. He's carefree, doesn't care what anyone thinks about him. A lot of people may think he's Brad Pitts body double and call him a greek god. He is a chick magnet. On top of all that, Grant is over-protective to the point it is kind of scary. He still treats me like I'm that little princess I used to be. Even though we're cousins, we're practically like brother and sister.

I grabbed my last box and went out to the car where Grant was waiting for me. My mom had left last night for a business trip and didn't trust me to be here alone and still make it to Virginia by myself. She bought a plane ticket for Grant and he flew out to make sure I didn't take off.

I put the last box in the trunk and got in the car. "Ready?" Grant asked as I got in the passenger seat and we started driving to my new life.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

Zach POV

I was in my garage working on my motorcycle when I seen a car pull up across the street at Grants house. Grant and I used to be best friends, but lately we just don't talk as much. We basically just changed. Well I changed, actually. I was the preppy popular guy that everyone envied. Now I guess you could say I'm more of a loner from what I've heard people say. I've been labeled more of the bad boy type and almlst everyones scared of me now.

I stopped what I was doing and watched as Grant got out of the car, but what suprised me was the girl getting out with him. His cousin Cameron Morgan. I used to have the biggest crush on her when I seen her two years ago and now she is back and more beautiful than ever.

Cammie POV

Once I got out of the car I took a look around and noticed someone staring at me from across the street. Zachary Goode. He used to be Grants best friend and I used to have a huge crush on him when I last saw him two years ago. Since he was still staring at me I decided to give him my best smile and wave.

"Come on, Cammie. Let's go inside and you can say hi to everyone." Grant said, dragging me into the house. He thought I didn't notice the glare he gave Zach.

"What was that for?" I asked him, wondering about the glare. "What was what for?" He questioned back.

"I'm standing right here. You can't hide a glare. Why did you glare at Zach? You two used to be best friends!" He stood there for a second, probably deciding if or what he should tell me about the situation.

"Oh, look at the time. Let's go inside." Apparently he don't want to tell me what happend because he just walked away.

I followed Grant inside to where my aunt and uncle were sitting on the couch. Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe got up and came to hug me.

"How've you been, squirt?" Aunt Abby asked me.

"I've been good." I smiled, "thanks for letting me stay with you."

"It's no problem at all. Your welcome here anytime you'd like." She said to me, then turning to Uncle Joe she said, "now go get Cammies things out of the car and take it to her room."

"Alright. Grant come help me with Cams things." Uncle Joe said.

"Thanks Joe, Grant." I smiled.

After Joe and Grant brought all my boxes to my room and I unpacked, I put on my shoes. I walked down the stairs and Grant poked his head out of his room. "What are you doing?"

"Going for a walk." I answered.

"Ok. Want me to come?" He asked. It's like he has to follow me everywhere.

"No. I need time to think." I said and then walked out the door.

I walked outside to see a light coming from the garage across the street and decided to walk over there. Zach was sitting in the garage working on a motorcycle. He looked up when I approached and set down the wrench. "Hey" I smiled at him.

"Hey." He replied.

"How have you been?" I tried small-talking.

"I've been Goode." He smirked at the pun he made. "And yourself?"

"Good." I replied. "Actually, I was just going for a walk."

"Well-" He was cut off by Grant yelling from across the street. "Cammie, can you come here for a second?"

"Sorry. I better go, but I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, later."

I walked back to the house glaring at Grant for the interuption. He sighed and said, "what were you doing over there? You know I don't like him. Do me a favor and just stay clear of Zachary Goode. Please."

"Why? What's so bad about him that I can't talk to him? What happend to you guys, anyways?" He stayed silent. "Ok. Whatever. It's not like you're going to tell me anyways. You'll just ignore me like you always do when you don't want to tell me. You think that you're protecting me, but you're not." I walked past him and closed my bedroom door.

Knock, knock. "Cammie. Open the door."

"No. I'm just going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

I changed into my pajama shorts and tank top and laid down on my bed. Before I fell asleep my mind drifted to Zach. He looked good today. He changed his look, he's not that preppy boy I liked two years ago. He was wearing dirty, ripped jeans, a white tee stained with grease, and a pair of boots. Grease was smudged on his cheek and forehead. His brown hair was cut short and his eyes were as green as ever, but he still had that same smirk that drives me crazy. I can't deny that he was hott. He changed a lot since I've seen him, but so did I. I just have to figure out why Grant doesn't like him anymore. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two

Cammie POV

"Cam. Get up." Grant said jumping on my bed. I kicked him and he fell backwards off my bed and onto the floor. "OW! What was that for?" He whined.

"Oh, I don't know... maybe for you waking me up and jumping on my bed!" I shouted.

"Well you don't want to be late for your first day of school."

"Who said I was going at all?"

"You have to go to school with me, Cam. Now get up and get ready." He yanked my blankets off of me and ran downstairs. "AHHHH!" I screamed and ran downstairs, chasing Grant for my blankets. We were in the backyard when I finally tackled  
him. I said through clenched teath, "give me my blankets."

"After school."

Suddenly I heard laughing. Looking up, I spotted and cute boy with longish dark brown hair and he was looking at Grant and I from the other side of the fence. I glared at him and asked, "what are you laughing at?"

Before he could answer Grant knocked me off of him and started running. "Josh! Heads up!" Grant through the blankets at Josh, who looked a mixed emotion of confused and ammused.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" The boy, who I now know is Josh, asked Grant.

"Run. Take it in your house and don't let Cameron have them." I glared at him, Grant knew I hated my full name.

"No." I said getting up and walking over to the fence. "Give me my blankets. I'm going to sleep and I'm not going to school."

Josh looked like he didn't know what to do. Like he was concidering whether he should give me my blankets or not. I guess Josh made up his mind because he darted into his house, locking the door behind him, blankets in hand.

"Fine. I'll go to school." I mumbled and Grant looked very pleased with his work.

After I was all ready for school, Grant was waiting at the door. I grabbed for my keys, but he got them before me. "I have to make sure you actually go to school and stay there. That means your driving with me in my car."

When we got to school Grant took me to the office to get my schedule and locker number and combination. I gave him my schedule and he compared classes. Since Grant is a grade older than me, I doubt we would have a class together, but there was a slight possibility. "P.E." He said. "That is the only class we have together. Well besides for lunch."

"Great." I said in sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Grant. My man." I turned around to see a tall boy with blonce hair and blue eyes. He was muscular and had on a football jersey so he must be one of Grants team mates.

"How's it goin' man?" Grant asked while they did one of them handshakes guys do. "Oh. Bryce this is Cammie, my cousin. Cammie this is Bryce."

"Hey." Bryce said and held out his hand. "Hey." I said and walked away, ignoring his extended hand.

I found my way to first period fine. This is a small school compaired to any other school I have ever been in. A few people noticed I was new and asked if I needed help around. What a joke.

So anyways, first was English. When I walked in I sat in the first empty seat I seen in the middle of the classroom. A girl with dark hair and glowing skin turned around in her seat. "Hi. I'm Rebecca Baxter, but you can call me Bex."

"Cammie." I replied.

"I know. You're Grants cousin. I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh. So you're the famous british bombshell." She blushed and said, "I guess."

"Mr. Goode, you're late." The teacher said. Bex must've noticed me staring at him because she whispered, "I wouldn't go there if I were you. Grant doesn't like him."

"Do you know why they aren't friends anymore?" I asked.

"No. Grant doesn't like to talk about it very much. I can' get much out of him. Sorry."

"No. It's okay." I said getting up. Bex grabbed me by the arm. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Back of the class." I pulled my arm away and walked to the back of the class and sat in the empty seat next to Zack. Every now and then Bex would look back at us with a worried look and I just smirked at her.


End file.
